vpopulusfandomcom-20200215-history
War
War is one of the most interesting and important things in the game. To view all active wars go to Info -> Active Wars. Declare war War can be declared only by President. He proposes law to Congress and they vote, after 24 hours when the law is accepted war is declared. War can be declared only if a country shares a common border with the country they want declare war to. War can be declared even to an ally. When the war is declared both countries start without allies. Cost of declaring war = 50 + (Country that's declaring war population * 0.3) War rules When the war is declared President or Minister of Defence can attack enemy regions. They can attack as many regions as they want if there is a border with them. Initiative for attacking will last for 24 hours. After 24h if the country that started the war doesn't attack, the defending country can attack. Cost of attacking = 15 + (0.25*( Region Population ) ) When the battle starts wall value is calculated by this formula. Wall value = 100 * Population * (1 + DefenseSystemQuality) *If a country is being attacked in an core region, he cannot start any battles until the battle for his core region is over. *If one country has MPP with both countries in the same war, the MPP with attacking country will be deleted. *When core regions of a defending country are attacked Mutual Protection Pact is activated. When Country A attacks Country B's core region, B's MPPs get activated. If Country C (which is an ally of B) has a common border with A then the war between C and A gets started with C as the attacker (and 24 hour initiative). MPPs don't activate if no-core region is attacked. *An attack can only be started from a region that shares the common border. An attack cannot be started from a defending region (for example if the region that the attack would be started from is being under attack in another war (Resistance War count as well). *Region cannot be attacked if it's already being attacked in another war (Resistance War also count) *If the attacker wins the battle, the region is conquered and the attacker have another 24h to start attack. If there's no attack 24h after the ending of last battle both countries have initiative. *If region changes owner there is a 24h cooldown period before region can be attacked again. *Presidents are also able to retreat from battle at any time of the battle except in last 3 minutes. When they retreat attacker instantly conquers region and battle ends. This is mostly used for region swaps. Region conquer When the attacking country conquers the region they obtain gold from defending country treasury by this formula Gold Obtained = Gold in country treasury / Number of Regions from the country that lost the region *If a region with a Hospital is conquered, the hospital Quality decrease by 1 *If a region with Defense system is conquered, the DS is completely destroyed Sign peace War ends when one of the countries is deleted, when there is no more border between them or when the peace is signed. Peace can be proposed only by the President and both congresses of countries that are involved in war vote for that law. *If peace is signed while there is active battle, battle ends, defender keeps the region and war is closed. Category:Military